The Burg Goes Down Under
by ProLifter
Summary: Morelli ventures to Australia to team up with Australian law enforcement agents on one of the biggest investigations of his life while battling his emotions over Stephanie. Can J&S triumph after all the pitfalls? CUPCAKE HEA!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Joe's POV**

The sun was shining full force despite the early morning hour throughout the bedroom; it was due to the feather light weight fabric of Aunt Rose's curtains.

We've been together for a several weeks without a major disagreement, ever since Abruzzi was found no longer among the breathing. Her arm is nearly healed and the nightmares have ceased.

Stephanie asleep in my bed isn't unusual; the strangeness is how we've managed to negate the verge of self-destruction we're constantly on. We spend an abundance amount of time creating new ways to piss each other off. Probably has to do with the fact we both find it difficult to compromise under any circumstances. She's pig-headed and I'm quick-tempered. The complete equation results in havoc ecstasy!

She's so sexy with her curls all disarranged across the pillow, her hands tucked between her knees. I took advantage of her current position by pulling my chest against her back, slipping my arm around her waist. I debated whether to tighten my hold or just enjoy listening to her breathing. I elected not to disturb her restful sleep.

No longer able to sleep I gave up after a half hour. I quietly rolled away from her. Throwing on a pair of grey sweat pants I trudged downstairs to put the coffee on and found Bob circling indicating I needed to let him out to do his business, especially if I didn't wanted to avoid any surprises left by him around the house. Upon opening the front door Bob scurried out and off to the front lawn, I stepped down to retrieve the newspaper and padded back up the stairs.

"Come on Bob, time to eat." Bob raced past me into the kitchen. I barely placed his metal dog dish on the tile floor when he barked and dived into his kibbles. I rubbed Bob fiercely telling him to quiet down since sleeping beauty hadn't joined the land of consciousness yet.

Sitting at the small table in my kitchen I managed to finish off a pot of coffee and read the first page of the newspaper, several times! I couldn't recall what in hell the articles read being so preoccupied as well as wired and on edge.

I heard her stirring knowing she'd be downstairs momentarily, I glanced out the window and contemplated ignoring this distressing need of mine to know the truth my nature isn't complacent. I've reached the end of my patients rope in delaying knowing her state of affairs. Allowing my anger over Ranger's involvement with Stephanie to reach critical mass is eating me alive!

She appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing my blue cop t-shirt and black sweats. No make-up, hair looking as if she lost to Medusa, so irresistible to me.

Looking up I placed the newspaper down. "Good morning Cupcake."

"Good morning Morelli."

She gave me a beautiful smile that reached her blue eyes, returning the smile I felt a pang at my heart.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've woken in better moods."

I chuckled, "Me too."

Peeking over at me several times while pouring her coffee than adding cream and sugar she finally said, "You were struggling with your thoughts so loudly it woke me, what gives?"

Her intuitiveness never ceases to amaze me.

"Wow, Cupcake engaging in mojo before your first cup of java?" I said with a smile.

"No choice. You altered our normal Saturday venue of waking up together in bed."

"I was fully awake when I rolled up against you, no response."

"Losing your touch?" She said in a mocking voice.

"Never, I've been snored out of bed by a buzz saw."

"I don't snore." She offered an eye roll.

"How about I prove my mastered skills?"

"Your insatiable, Morelli"

"_ONLY_ for you, Cupcake!"

"I doubt that's what woke me."

Not ready to dive into a lifelong discussion before her breakfast I switched gears. "There's a plate in the oven with pancakes, sausage and an English muffin keeping warm for you." I quickly got up from the table approaching her I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I love the morning you Cupcake."

"Yeah, I'm always at my best."

"Facebook perfect."

"Joe, if you value your life," she said as she flicked my shoulder.

I chuckled again and kissed her lips.

She pulled her head just inches from my lips, "Where's that breakfast you mentioned?"

"Right!" I pulled the oven door down and retrieved the plate.

I returned to my original seat after setting her plate down. Stepping in front of me Stephanie placed several kisses on my lips when finally her luscious lips initiated a deep rewarding kiss. "Cupcake, if you keep this up, you'll have to reheat breakfast!"

"Thank you for knowing exactly what I need to start in on my morning," she spoke offering me another dazzling smile and stepped just out of my grasp.

"Would you prefer donuts?"

"No, maybe as a late morning snack."

"Good. After satisfying your stomach we need to talk," I said sweetly as not to spoil the moment.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked over the top of my newspaper at her with my cop expression squarely in place to prevent her astute ability to engage and interpret what I was thinking. "I need to clear the air with you, but eat first." Then I returned my interest to the articles in the paper.

She let out a deep breath and turned her attention to her breakfast without another word.

The silence was so thick my brain cells were running amuck. I knew I'd have to take the lead and say something quickly as she had already inhaled most of her breakfast. Watching her big blue eyes I sensed she was conjuring up the best way to avoid talking as she always has in the past.

"I recognize talking isn't our strongest suit nor our preferred past time," I stated as I wiggled my eyebrows attempting to dismay her from resisting, "We should try as our future—"

Stephanie cut me off before I could finish.

"Joe, we haven't battled in weeks. Sex has been perfect and I _REALLY _wish to continue the closeness we're experiencing." She shifted in her chair while looking into her coffee cup, "besides neither one of us handles communication well when it involves me and you."

Joe always leaves me breathless, but I'm nowhere near comfortable talking about his concerns over our relationship. I'm not secure enough to share my inner most trusted feelings, not even with him. I don't want another relationship to fail.

Things are far from faultless between us I thought to myself. "The past weeks we have been rather close but there's something I need to get off my chest so I feel it's time for a serious discussion."

"Uh. Okay." The mere mention of a serious discussion has me imagining precisely what he's expecting of me, it always leads back to cohabitation _permanently_, I'm not ready. Or is he considering marriage again? I doubt I'm ready for that either.

We remained seated in the kitchen to keep space between us. I'm not known for gingerly approaching uncomfortable areas of my life, especially where Stephanie's concerned. This time I won't ignore or cover it with physical passion. I want more for us and for myself.

"Stephanie, are you happy with me?" I said feeling uneasy.

"Joe, you know I am. A total sex fest with you last night wasn't proof enough?"

"I've never had any complaints about my bedroom talents, that's not what I'm referring to." I feel so off kilter but the burning need to know what she feels toward our relationship is overpowering any other thoughts within me.

"Where is this reservation stemming from?" she said with her eyebrows raised. Joe has always been so self-assured, almost arrogant so I'm confused by the sudden hesitation filled with doubt. "What exactly do you mean?"

Ignoring her questions I adjusted in my chair, "Why haven't we committed permanently?"

"Jeez! You know neither one of us is ready for that."

"What makes you believe I'm not ready?"

"My job for starters," I left no room for disagreement.

"Cupcake, I have no qualms with your job."

"Yes you do," she said deprecatingly.

"Mostly I worry about your safety due to all the car bombs, apartment break-ins and you being abducted or assaulted. Admit you have gotten into more scrapes than half the Trenton police force?"

"Chalk it up to wrong place, wrong time. Besides Joe your own job has caused harm to you and yet you continue to put yourself at risk every day," she said with caution in her voice.

"I'm happy to hear you care enough to realize I risk my life everyday but I'm a trained cop, Cupcake, and being shot at is rare but expected in my line of work."

"So you're saying my imperfect skills mean I'm inept?"

"Your words, not mine."

"Jesus Morelli, you're unbelievable."

"I've said in the past some of your ideas were half-baked schemes, not all. If my memory serves me correctly, I recall informing you I thought the pig heart swap during the DeChooch fiasco was clever. One of the grievances I have is why you didn't collaborate with me. If you had, I would have assisted you in your plans."

"Come on, you always find fault in how I carry out my job."

"You _ALWAYS _manage to go off half cocked without a strategy so what do you expect from me?"

"Joe, if you're expecting me to pitch my ideas about my FTA assignments, will you be more forthcoming to some degree with the investigations you're caught up in?"

"Damit! We've been through this. I can't confide in you due to moral code of ethics and legal responsibilities."

"A prime example of why I refuse to agree to show how I'm carrying out my apprehensions. You lack trust in me."

"I don't lack trust _professionally_.

"Then what is it Joe?"

"It's called ethics and responsibility to the police oath of office."

"Ranger confides in me."

"He's not legally bound."

"Why is my being a detective so difficult for you?"

"You use it to shut me out."

"The hell I do."

"Another point, Ranger doesn't raise his voice or judge me."

"That's not surprising!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means he's an opportunist and will take advantage of you in any situation as long as you're unskilled as a Bounty Hunter."

"My career choice is not your decision, it's mine," Stephanie snapped at me.

"Your job **_REALLY_** isn't the issue," I said as I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck.

"Huh?" she said as she furred her eyebrows.

"It's Ranger." I implored leaving no room for denial. To restrain myself from overreacting I clenched my fists under the table. Being 100% Italian I struggle for self-control.

"Ranger, Ranger, Ranger! Whys does it always lead back to him?"

"He's so involved in your life and I need to know how deep his interest in you goes."

"He's my mentor and friend. Well as much as Ranger allows anyone in as a friend," she replied curtly.

"Maybe you need to choose better friends," I barked throwing my arms in the air. She didn't lie but I sensed she hasn't been totally honest with the depth of Ranger and her association, _yet._

"I don't place friendship demands on you."

"You don't have to. I certainly don't choose shady characters as my top allies. Majority of my friends are also my precinct brothers."

"You and Ranger have worked together in the past," she said as she sat back in her chair.

"That was professional and even then it was questionable," I said raising my voice a few octaves to high.

I stood up and began to pace.

"Ranger and I work in the same capacity."

"No you don't, besides his help as I mentioned already is only for himself."

"You're acting like an idiot! "

"Refute the way he touches you?" I ran my hand through my hair as if my fingers could force me to regain control of my temper.

The stunned look on Joe's face had me frozen momentarily. If I was honest with us both, I would admit having sex with Ranger but I just couldn't. Did Joe suspect my unfaithfulness? No, his pride would forbid him to stay with a woman if he felt betrayed.

Looking away from Joe I said, "Ranger rocks to his own set of rules and does what he wants." We weren't always discreet but since Joe was asking instead of accusing, I'm convinced he's doing what he does best as a detective, interrogating me. At least this was how I was rationalizing it. I'm not one of his "suspects" so I've refused to disclose details.

Stopping in front of her I examined the look in her eyes. "Yes he does. The difference is when I touch you it's to give; when he touches you it's to take."

Her eyes diverted mine again, I knew without a doubt Ranger's advances were welcome without objection. How did Ranger manage to pressure her into something so tainted? I know Stephanie well enough to know she'd never allow herself corner-locked without a reason. Is it personal or job related? I'm unsure. My skills as an investigator will aid in devising a plan to ask questions which avoid her retreating or becoming beyond defensive with me.

She reached out and took my hand as a tear slipped down her cheek and said, "Morelli, what is it you think he takes?"

"What's NOT his," I stated in arguable. This believe went core deep and as rampant as my emotions were I knew her touch would allow me to regain some composure so I didn't resist or pull away from her.

"You're making no sense."

I kissed the palm of her hand, letting it slide back to her side I paced a couple more times and after a deep breath I began again only this time with less accusation in my voice, "I worry what Ranger's definition of friends _IS _where you're concerned."

Joe's calming demeanor returned which didn't lessen the guilt I was experiencing. "No different from mine," though I wasn't convinced Ranger considered anyone his friend.

"You haven't exactly been selective about how you handle _friends_ with him."

"Is this your way of controlling my friendship choices?" her voice rose above mine. She turned swiftly sending her chair crashing to the floor. My anger rose as I realized how meddlesome Morelli has become in an attempt to dictate my life.

Her stance warned me off any further physical contact. "Maybe I should become friends with Joyce Barnhardt and re-acquaint myself with Teri Gilman." I knew exactly what Stephanie's reaction would be once she heard those two volatile names.

"Those skanks wouldn't know the meaning of friendship if it hit them square in their face," she screamed at me.

She didn't disappoint. I hid a smirk from her as I knew how my blood pressure skyrocketed when I heard his name.

Allowing both our tempers to dictate progression of this conversation wasn't conducive to a resolution. I exhaled my frustration and attempted from a different angle.

Sitting back down I reached for her hand, she was reluctant at first but finally gave in and placed her hand in mine. I kissed the top of each knuckle. "Cupcake, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to occur."

"Why are you persistent on making more out of Ranger, Joe?" she snarled.

"Ranger means more to you then friends," I said as a lump rose in my throat.

The wounded look in his eyes caused me to look away. I needed to change the topic. Possibly encourage us upstairs for some hot sweaty sex to take his mind off Ranger! I'm uncertain where Ranger fits into my life and how to resist him but I wasn't comfortable discussing him with Joe. I was at a loss for words.

"Cupcake, what is it you're thinking?"

I saw guilt on her face before she looked away. I knew that look as I've had my share of remorse, especially the way I've treated her. With her shrewd mind I'm amazed she hasn't puzzled together I'm on to her and Ranger.

"I've over stayed my welcome!" I wasn't ready to come clean about my agreement with Ranger as I haven't wrapped my brain around it yet.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I'm a cop and you're lying to me?" "Not smart Cupcake."

"If you're going to continue yelling at me and telling me I shouldn't have any involvement with Ranger in any capacity-"

I cut her off before she could finish, "Shit, why are you always so reluctant to discuss any type of connection between you and Ranger with me?" I was past being able to control my temper. She was so infuriating.

"You know what Joe, there's nothing to discuss at least not until you can calm down. I'm through with this provocation," she hissed.

"We haven't even begun to melt away the glazier formed on Mount Kilimanjaro Cupcake, but we will."

She gathered herself up, grabbed her jacket and skip bag and was out the door in a flash. I didn't prevent her from leaving. I want nothing more than to reach a positive relationship connection but I want her to stay on her own cognizance.

Growing up in a dysfunctional family, and being aware of my mother's suffering due to my father's abuse convinced me a relationship with a woman I love with anything less than mutual accord won't end in love and happiness.

I grabbed Bob's leash, snapped it on and we went out for a run so I could clear my head and chastise myself for allowing my anger to become out of control.

**Stephanie's POV**

After stomping out of Morelli's house I reached the parking lot of my apartment complex. I sat momentarily in my car thinking briefly of our incompatibility at times to see each other's point of view. I admit I wish I coped with it better; he deserves more of me but I'm too obstinate at times to give in. He refuses to budge either. No sense in wallowing in it.

Exiting my car I went straight away through the Lobby and stepped into the waiting elevator to the 2nd floor.

Life has been fairly normal since Abruzzi's demise. No stalkers, and no one has broken into my apartment. No bombings mean My Rav4 spared car heaven which leaves my insurance company happier but less rich.

Strolling down the hall toward my apartment I pulled my keys out. Pushing the strap to the skip bag on my should I unlocked the door.

"Rex, I'm home. How's my favorite pet?" I didn't wait for an answer.

He scurried out the soup can with his whiskers twitching after I tapped on his home. I dropped a few carrots along with hamster pellets to him. Rex's aquarium dwells on my counter and he doesn't pay rent. On rare occasions he relocates to Morelli's kitchen.

Being in my personal space with my truest friend I could trust to stay silent reminds me of why I live alone. I confide in him as he doesn't blab. Rex, my hamster doesn't talk, probably why he can keep my most inner thoughts a secret. It's not like he can offer me advice either, especially when I'm on the path of self-destruction. Why can't I stop myself?

I thought about the weeks I stayed with Morelli as I healed from the jam Abruzzi had me in; for the most part we were without incident. I smile as I admit how amazingly we got along. All my doubts about him began melting away.

In one fleeting moment arms were flailing and the gauge of anger turned into a flaming inferno and my uncertainties returned.

I dropped on my couch, turned the television on when thoughts of my job as a Bond Enforcement Agent invaded my brain. I couldn't tell you what channel I flipped too as I no longer cared what was on, it was background noise. I have questioned lately whether my spirit was still eager to prolong my employment in this occupation. It continues to put a rift between Joe and me.

I accept I have more luck than skill. If I was as sharp as Morelli or like Ranger, possibly Morelli would stop his ultimatums, at least I wanted to believe he would.

Lately my FTA's have been harmless criminals, this should please Morelli. Again my thoughts drifted back to the man whom manages to drive me crazy quicker then I can eat a Boston Crème Donut. Damn I've never been able to control my thoughts from traipsing back to him.

Breathing in Morelli, who always smells his best after a shower and a shave is intoxicating! The aroma of his after shave leaves me in a state of euphoria. He's 6 feet of dreamy movie star good looks and lean hard muscle. Sometimes I refer to him as sex walking due to his insatiable Italian libido. I'm a lucky girl, at least 90% of the time; the other 10% spent in a state of fury due to me feeling threatened over my feelings for him. After a failed marriage I wasn't quite convinced any man would _EVER _be faithful to me.

It didn't take me long to discover this line of thinking wasn't getting me anywhere so I rummaged through the closet and found some sugar, Kit Kat & Snickers. I function better with food, especially sugar.

I yawned and decided sleep was my most my pressing need since consuming chocolate. Mmmmm….chocolate had me dreaming of Morelli's sexy mocha eyes.

"Good night Rex," I said turning out the light and making my way to the bathroom.

I climbed into bed after my nightly ritual of brushing my teeth, tossed my clothes into the hamper and pulled a t-shirt over my head. Unsure when I'd hear from Joe I rationed how I'd deflect his inquiry about Ranger. Morelli may understand but he's still a man with immense pride and my intuition's telling me I could lose him _forever_. Refusing to revisit our total conversation I closed my eyes and told myself I would never let that happen as he was part of me and always would be.

**Joe's POV**

A week later I woke up and rolled over to Stephanie's side of the bed, the sheets were cold and I wondered how much longer I'd swallow my pride before calling her. Shaking my head to clear it I headed off to the shower.

Ever since making a half-assed baked proposal to Stephanie our relationship spiraled into the toilet.

I do love her and we've already experienced a relationship involving wedding wells which ended in a disaster. I want us to commit to one another. Is that too much to ask? If we manage to survive the depth of our Ranger conversation I'd be encouraged to strongly believe we would be a committed unity.

Hell I just wanted us both happy. I've hurt her so many times since we were kids I can't believe we continue to cling to one another. Knowing about him I'm the one ill at ease and dwelling in a wounded male self-image.

I need to channel the rage I feel as I approach the subject of him especially after the fiasco the morning she fled.

My agitation, mostly with myself has me precluding from interfering or even cajoling her when she brings in a FTA.

Returning my attention to my reports I heard a ruckus through the open window of my office. Peering out I saw the resistance Franklin "Franco" Basso was giving her. My blood boiled when I caught Basso's hands on her. Stephanie swatted at him which definitely was no feat as he outweighed her considerably. Despite her abundance of fire I want nothing more than to feel my fists pounding the shit out of him for touching the woman I love. Before I reached the bottom of the stairs leading directly to my line of sight Stephanie and Basso were in yet another altercation. Eddie Gazarra appeared and took custody of Basso and there ending the need for my aid.

Their voices drifted up through the window.

"Basso, you want to add further charges, like battery and resisting arrest?" Franco pulled back a fist and Stephanie snapped a cuff on him. Eddie managed in one swift motion to successfully cuff the other despite the belligerent ass Basso was behaving like.

"I appreciate your timing, Eddie."

"Go on in and collect your body receipt and I'll take care of this scum bag."

"I won't forget you, Bitch," Basso stated nastily."

Eddie pulled Basso away from Stephanie as she side-stepped them and swiftly entered the station.

I smiled at how Stephanie averted another arduous situation.

Basso's originally from New York with family in Newark; mostly cousins, aunts and uncles. I investigated him upon Stephanie's declaration he was her FTA. I cautioned her not to attempt custody of him alone. She ranted and raved but finally conceded in the end after I elucidated his ruthless conduct toward women. I omitted harsh details but divulged enough for her to stay aware of her surroundings when dealing with this maniac. He has raped and brutally beaten women to within near death; torture is also in his arsenal of nastiness. He's been identified as a possible arms dealer but never been convicted.

Basso's last arrest in New York botched by a couple of rookies. He walked despite the legal documents irrefutable indicating him as owner which contained the semiautomatic seized during a raid. The finger prints lifted by the investigators were Basso's. His attorney entered a not guilty plea but the judge had no choice but to dismiss the allegations. I remained abreast of his dealings in Trenton as directed by the Chief of Police without further details. I recommended she stay assiduous of this one if he's her FTA again without becoming a total control freak as Stephanie has accused me of being.

Vinnie didn't include this information in the file provided to her.

I decided I'd call her later; less strife to talk when we're not face to face. I was giving in to my need for her.

As I sat back in my chair crossing my ankles atop of my desk I recalled my Navy days and the relationship committed to memory which I inaccurately believed had finally gotten me over Stephanie hastily returned.

We cared for one another and were inseparable but we both agreed to end our relationship in the end. Marriage remained the ultimate sacrifice but neither was ready to "take the plunge". We ended our relationship on good terms. I hadn't thought of her since returning to Trenton and especially after finding myself face to face with Stephanie Plum.

A mountain of emotions erupted inside of me the day I opened the door and discovered Stephanie standing there. All other women were history when the feelings I had masked returned in a tidal wave. Wonder why my thoughts migrated back to one who got away. Is it because of the trepidation I'm currently grappling with over Stephanie?

She's quipped on many occasions my view of Ranger's place in her life clouded by my jealous attitude. My detective instinct tells me differently. Why is it difficult for her to accept how much I love her and want our relationship her EVERYTHING she needs? I hate the way he looks at her when he doesn't think I'm watching.

My rage gauge increases knowing he's only going to hurt her.

I feel the teenage bad boy Morelli in me wanting to reclaim its rightful place to pulverize the shit out of him; but I've worked hard to defeat this image.

We haven't uttered a word since she left so emotionally fired up. We would manage to impede agreement even if caged and the key tossed away. I laughed loudly at the thought of us caged together because there's no way I'd be talking if I had her pinned where she couldn't get away. I need to stop granting the wrong head dictatorship.

My gumption (and the resources) to investigate Vinnie's Bond Business to uncover any and all illegal activity to shut it down so Stephanie would be safe. Of course it would certainly be signing my death warrant on my relationship with her. She may NOT be physically skilled to woman-handle her FTA's but that didn't hamper her ability to smell out a ratfink situation and once she figured out I was the culprit behind Vinnie's extinction in the Bonds Business I'd be lucky if she doesn't attempt to shoot me or worse take another crack at further bodily harm with a moving vehicle. Wouldn't it be ironic if she used one of Ranger's "borrowed" SUV's to bring down my demise? I shuddered at the image.

Being a Homicide Detective never fails to include many horrific crimes, now was no different.

I hung up the phone, grabbed my Glock GL17 off my desk and clipped it to my belt beside my badge and headed down to Stark Street. The Glock GL17 is the largest selected law enforcement side-arm. I prefer its light-weight quick-action coil trigger with a 17 cartridge clip and in my line of work it's my most trusted partner. Fortunately I haven't had to pull the trigger often since being in homicide I arrive after the person's been killed.

I flashed my shield as I approached the orange barricade to get through the road block leading to the crime. I parked a block away. As I strolled up toward the group of cops gathered around the crime scene I noticed the familiar black and yellow tape barring loiters from entering.

I compartmentalized my personal thoughts to the back of my mind as I returned to cop mode and approached the site where the victim laid. Their attention turned to me as I ambled up to them.

Carl Costanza and Big Dog advanced toward me to fill me in on the homicide that involved a known drug dealer, who also had an awful tendency of pounding on prostitutes. There's a rumor of a connection to a crime syndicate across the ocean but no concrete evidence has surfaced swaying one way or another.

Morelli, you pulled lead on this one?" asked Big Dog.

"Yeah, what've we got?"

"Kevin Giovanni. We believe a drug deal gone wrong or something, it's gruesome," said Costanza.

"What the hell is Giovanni doing in the slums of Stark Street?" I looked from Big Dog to Costanza for an answer and they just shrugged their shoulders. "Giovanni is way off his beat. He normally markets the wall-street types."

Costanza went on to add "somebody beat the shit out of him with a pipe or even a re-rod. "

After hearing Costanza describe the weapon my gut screamed no ordinary drug deal gone haywire. Realizing a conviction could depend on my discretion even this early in the investigation I refrained from voicing my opinion at least until an opportunity to assemble all the evidence.

Although I consider Big Dog and Carl Costanza my friends, it's cardinal knowledge a fine line exists concerning information exchange between detectives and street cops.

"One of the ME investigator's ruled out a hammer or anything with an edge due to the crushed skull, which is probably what killed him. ME suggested there may even be postmortem crushing, lots of lacerations but not much bleeding", Carl went on to say.

"Fast, quick and nasty," said Big Dog.

"Studying for detective is seriously paying off, Constanza."

"How did you know?"

"Don't know many beat cops who know the lingo."

"There will be one more capable detective on the force Morelli. You'll remain the _only_ arrogant one," stated Costanza.

Ignoring his comment I added with a chuckle that was difficult to restraint, "Maybe this time you'll be handed a Detectives badge, God help us." Everyone at the station was beginning to believe Costanza was indifferent to the idea of being promoted and would stay a life-long street cop. I moved up the ranks quickly but I was ambitious as well as street wise and cop savvy.

Returning everyone's attention to the task at hand, I said, "It never ceases to amaze me what people are capable of doing to one another." I shook my head in disbelieve.

"One of the ME investigators ruled out a marking as a tattoo after close examination but rather a burn mark," Big Dog added.

"What type of marking?" I quickly snapped my head in his direction. This piece of information had my undivided attention.

"I believe he said a roman numeral, but not sure what numeric value," said Big Dog.

Not wanting to give away the possible link to another ongoing investigation I casually asked, "Who called it in?"

"Mooner," said Costanza.

"Mooner? What the hell was Mooner doing here?" I held up my hand, "wait don't tell me."

Walter "MoonMan" Duphny. The Burg refers to him as Mooner, he's quite harmless but always high as a kite on pharmaceuticals, usually marijuana. At the station the cops attempt to cajole the unsuspecting rookies into enjoying one of Mooner's brownies because they're loaded with marijuana. He doesn't sell but uses more than his share for personal consumption. He can usually be found with his side kick Dougie Kruper. Dougie in the past has had his own share of run-ins with the law. Both may have been Stephanie's FTA at one time or another, usually not in tandem.

"We already acquired Mooner's statement," said Big Dog, "Not much to tell since the guy was already dead when Mooner arrived. Besides how much of a witness would Mooner make?"

I glared at them, "any other witnesses or bystanders?"

"None that were present," Costanza and Big Dog stated simultaneously.

"Stark Street isn't exactly the pristine side of town," I retorted.

I hadn't expected anyone to linger as an informative or a witness. The fear factor was too great if you wished to remain breathing.

They both just nodded their heads.

"Where's Mooner now?" I asked as I scouted the area.

"He was packing pharmaceutical paraphernalia so I placed him in the squad car," Big Dog said.

"We agreed it wasn't prudent to allow observation of him if the killer was idling in the area to watch his handy work," piped in Costanza.

"Good police work. This type of clever behavior assures me you'll make a fine detective, Constanza." I offered as I walked over to the squad car.

I leaned into the open window and as soon as Mooner recognized me he half-smiled, turned his head and said, "Dude."

This single word can refer to either gender. Mooner being half-sheets to the wind majority of the daylight hours and long into the night probably cared less about referring to correct sexual category.

"Take him downtown and keep him over night," I said so Big Dog, Costanza and Mooner could hear as I began to walk away.

I heard Mooner say, "Dude, that's a bummer idea, those jail cells filled with criminals and druggies."

Turning on my heels I headed back to the car, leaning in I said, "Well, gee we wouldn't want to taint you by putting you in with those criminals, especially the druggies, they may corrupt you."

Big Dog and Costanza started laughing and I couldn't resist staring them down until they stopped dead in their tracks. I turned away from them as I smiled hugely myself. I admitted the comment was pretty funny considering it was Mooner, but I was ready for this shit to end. I pulled my keys out of my pocket intending to jog back to my SUV when I heard Costanza's voice.

"Are we really running him in?"

"No," I shot back. I thought about all the paperwork it would generate, and the extra half hour didn't appeal to me since my day had already been way too long. "Just get him home and make sure he stays off the street in case tomorrow he recalls seeing something that may help our investigation."

Since the ME Investigators had already gathered the body for transport to the county crime lab for a complete autopsy, and the beat cops were wrapping up the evidence and I'd assembled as much information available for the crime file into my notebook I chose to return to the station to type up my report.

I made an entry in my police notebook as a subtle reminder to speak with the ME on the marking Big Dog mentioned. Evidence of this size required confirmation especially since my reputation as a detective could be called upon.

Big Dog and Costanza called out to me.

"How's Stephanie? Haven't seen her or heard about any of her show casing talents lately."

I barely heard them over my train of thought on the numeric marking. Is this some psycho's form of branding? God I need a beer to help put this day behind me.

"We heard that she moved back into her apartment with all those geezers, so she's healing since the Abruzzi run-in?" Big Dog nodded to agree with Costanza's statement.

I nodded yes. I had to admit as much as I missed the hell out of her, I wasn't ready for a conversation about her with anyone.

I stared them down momentarily. Stepping in the direction leading away from me they both said, "Later."

Costanza and Big Dog's cruiser pulled away in the dark down Stark Street.

I entered the station and heard, "Detective Morelli, Chief wants that file typed and on his desk by morning. Would you like me to use my quick skills to type up the report?" I turned around and there stood a smart dressed long-legged, red-head wearing a black pencil skirt smarting a white shirt with pearl buttons. Deb is the Chief of Police's Administrative Assistant.

"No, I'll have it typed up before I call it a night."

Deb looked me up and down licking her lips, she smiled before saying, "Just leave it on my desk and I'll insure the Chief has it in hand along with a cup of coffee."

"What's the rush?" I asked irritated.

"I wasn't privy to why."

She's a looker and on occasion I've flirted back with her to secure information which deflected her guard from flaring but tonight I didn't bother turning on the Morelli charm.

"Thanks Deb and good night."

"Good Night Morelli."

Realizing it was after midnight I marked the file and placed it on Deb's desk as she suggested before exiting the station.

Bob hearing the key began scratching at the door.

Shit, should have had Mooch come by to feed Bob and chain him in the backyard.

Bob began wagging his tail as I entered thru the front door and I bent over to fiercely rub my orange mangy mutt as a form of apology. My loyal buddy, with Bob it means never coming home to an empty house. Pushing past me he galloped out the front door. Placing my foot on the first step I looked down the street in hopes of seeing Stephanie's car knowing full well her stubbornness would never allow her to give in. She has NEVER done so in any of our time outs. Bob and I re-entered the house and I thumped the door closed.

After finishing my Pino's sub and several beers I climbed the steps toward the bedroom and realized just how much I missed her _NOT_ being here with me. That's it! My new avowal is to get to the bottom of my quandary over us. Glancing at the clock the late hour indicated I would have to wait until tomorrow.

I have so many questions and so few answers. I've permitted my feelings to cloud my judgment long enough. I'm no longer going to chastise myself for the anger but I'll attempt to lower it to approach the topic without accusation. It will be difficult as I can't seem to forget I'm the one in the dark about how Stephanie is handling her association with Ranger and how deeply she's become involved.

I recognize it's another wrestles night of sleep.

**Stephanie's POV**

My bank account was under $200 and I had already maxed out my credit card yesterday at the mall when I purchased a new red halter dress with a zipper that runs down the entire front, I also included red 4" FMP's so I could blow the socks off Morelli during one of our make-up sessions.

I decided to take a personal day since capturing Emilia Campania yesterday. I felt terrible for Emilia. She's a single mom attempting to make ends meet when arrested for shoplifting diapers for her 18–month daughter, Sonja. My mom was generous enough to agree to watch the girl while Emilia was re-bonded.

I recognize I could use money but I called Connie anyway to tell her I was taking the day off. I wasn't about to tell her it was import to gather my personal bearings over Joe. Just the thought of him makes my nipples hard.

"I'll run interference for you with Vinnie."

"I appreciate it."

"You better be in tomorrow, we have a pile of new FTA's," Connie said with a frustrated voice.

"Connie what's wrong?" Her voice sounded tense, not her normal roll-with-the-punches way. Her edgy voice had the hair on the back of my neck at attention.

"Vinnie's bonding out scum of Trenton and he re-bonded Basso."

"Oh." I felt a chill run up my spine.

"After Gazarra mentioned the incident between you and Basso I threatened Vinnie. He's been making horrendous decisions since attempting to escape hot water with Harry the Hammer."

Ranger can have Basso." No way was I tussling with him again.

"I'll put Basso's file in Ranger's box.

"I owe you one Connie."

"Just get back here to work and we'll be even."

"I'll be in at 9. When's Lula expected?"

"She'll be in the same time."

"Thanks Connie." I hung up before she could ask any questions or get another word in.

I thought about calling Morelli but decided against it after recalling Joe's declaration of not breaking the surface of his concern's over my relationship with Ranger. I'm not ready to face the music. More like rock singers screaming!

After cleaning my apartment until it was spick-and-span I changed the bedding in Rex's cage and then off I went to my parents for a visit. I haven't spent much time lately with them and I miss them even though they drive me batty at times. That's what family does, right? At least I like to think so.

My mother's insane badgering about getting married or changing my job is reason I bail on dinner invitations except when I'm low on cash. Also dinner with my family means cake, cake is like the bomb. It fixes all that ails you, well at least for me it does.

My Grandma Mazur keeps me in stitches with her antics. It's been said many times I'm like her. Hey could be worse I could be boring like my sister, Saint Valerie. Grandma Mazur uses her age to get away with her behavior, some say she's a harebrained lunatic, I just think she's eccentric.

Prior to reaching the steps of my parent's two-story row house my cell phone rang, my heart began to flutter faster as I read the caller ID.

"Hey," I said trying to keep some of the happiness I was feeling from reaching his ears.

"Any plans for tonight?" Morelli asked distractedly. I could faintly hear the ruffling of papers.

"No, but I'm having lunch with my mom and Grandma Mazur. Care to join us? I could ask my mom to set another place at the table."

"No, I have tons of paperwork I need to complete and organize."

Joseph Morelli is one of Trenton's finest and most reliable detectives. Sometimes I'm jealous because Morelli appears "married" to his job and I've struggled with understanding my priority in his life, or if I'm even one. Since he couldn't get away I offered to bring back leftovers.

"I could share the desert," I offered shyly.

"Desert sounds good after I take you out for dinner," I said with a grin as thoughts of her being desert crossed my mind.

"Where do you want to meet?" I was desperate to see him, and I know he could hear it in my voice despite my struggle to sound nonchalant, after all no one knows me better than Joe.

"I'll pick you up on the Ducati, your apartment," Joe said.

He hung up before I could tell him how much I'd been missing him. I was feeling all warm inside now. I'll show him how much he's been missed!

Two things I love, Joe Morelli and his Ducati. Lately I haven't seen much of either, but tonight is about to change all that. I'm pulling out all the stops with the decision to wear the outfit Joe presented me for my 30th birthday; it'll blow him over with surprise.

My Grandma Mazur smiled from inside the screen door and just as I reached the top step she opened the door and I passed through.

Walking behind me Grandma was unusually quiet, what gives? My dad was sitting in his chair watching what sounded like Jeopardy, so I waited a few minutes until I heard a commercial and I called out to him and without a word he turned, smiled and waved.

Grandma Mazur informed me mom was in the kitchen, I asked, "ironing?"

"No," said Grandma.

"Oh," I sighed.

Grandma stated "The phone hasn't been ringing off the hook, Bounty Hunter business slow, huh?" I looked at Grandma and rolled my eyes.

"I guess my talent is improving," I said.

"I could use some new skills too, we could become the new Cagney & Lacey on our next adventure as a duet Bounty Hunter Team," Grandma Mazur replied with a sly grin.

We both chuckled as we entered the kitchen.

"What are you two heckling about?" asked my mother.

"Stephanie was just informing me of her improvised talent as a Bounty Hunter, and she's offered her savvy skills to help me improve for our next adventure as the Badass Bounty Hunter Team," Grandma Mazur said.

"More like expert at snafus"—okay didn't realize I said that out loud.

"This is why I wish you'd get another job," my mother said shaking her wooden spoon in my direction. My Mother was standing at the stove putting last-minute touches on her beef stew.

"Grandma Mazur get's into more hitches just going to the funeral parlor then she does when she snags her way into my FTA cases."

"Stephanie, I'm personally holding you responsible if something happens to your Grandmother as she doesn't belong anywhere near your cases, for that matter you should stay away from these disasters."

"I don't want to talk about my job." I said flatly while sitting down at the counter.

"Stephanie, you weren't involved in that awful death on Stark Street?" my mother looked up at me from stirring the pot on the stove.

"No I wasn't involved." I'll have to file that away to question Joe about the details when I see him tonight. Must be why Morelli couldn't join me for lunch.

"Nothing much said at the beauty parlor," Grandma Mazur recited.

"Oh, there's a surprise, has the gossip vine's tongue been yanked?" I said with laughter. Death is no laughing matter but when rumors stifled in The Burg, it leaves one with a huge question to who has the cat's tongue.

"Stephanie, did Emilia make her court appearance?" My mother asked while staring at me.

"Yes and the Judge being liberal gave her only 60 hours of community service."

"Did you or Joe have some bearing on the decision?"

"Joe talked to the Judge on her behalf."

"Joe has a big heart. Emilia is a good mother to Sonja."

"Yes mom I agree. Can we eat now?" I was really hungry by the time we sat at the table in the kitchen to eat.

The rest of lunch with my family went surprisingly well. There was idle chit-chat about Valerie, my nieces and even Albert basking in the good fortune of a few new clients.

I returned home in time to shower and pull out the outfit and riding boots I planned to wear for dinner with Joe. He didn't mention where we were going but I probably wouldn't have absorbed the name as I was no longer paying attention being keyed up about the offer of him picking me up on the Bike and feeding me.

I took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator as I was anxious to get to her. While venturing up the stairs being drawn to an image of Stephanie wearing the outfit I purchased for this type of outing I realized I should have mentioned it when I called her.

I was 30 minutes behind schedule, hope she wasn't too upset. Normally I called if plans were the least bit altered as her moods are unpredictable. Her capriciousness is one of the qualities which drew me to her.

I elected to hold off on the topic of Ranger to grant myself the pleasure of enjoying one more night with her. I even turned my cell phone off as I refuse to allow work to interrupt our time together. I love her and need her to know she's important and always has been. Putting her first hasn't been one of my priorities. A mistake I'm only now beginning to find fault in.

"Joe is that you?" I called out as I heard a key scrape the door.

"Yeah Cupcake, it's—"

I stopped dead in my tracks, extending an arm to brace myself on the door frame as she looked incredibly edible.

Seeing Joe's reaction in the mirror, I smiled and asked, "You like?"

"Wait a sec Cupcake. I need to recover from the arousal you've stirred."

She was beyond sexy as hell in all that Black Leather!

After regaining my composure I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she beamed at me in the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Leaning my head toward her ear I whispered, "You're stunning, words can't describe what I'm feeling as I look at you," I said giving her a sexy smile.

The scoop back of her leather top allowed me to place several soft kisses just below the nape of her neck. I felt her shiver and couldn't help but emit my pleasure to her reaction.

My arms remained around her as she turned her head toward me with a look of delight on her face. I felt the physical intensity she always brings out a rush of immediate lust needing fulfillment the way only she can.

I whispered, "All that leather speaks naughty in volume!"

Joe was wearing stone-washed jeans that fit him in all the right places, and I mean as if those jeans had been specifically to hang so perfectly from his hips, the ribbed-long sleeve Henley was the color of his chocolate eyes. I reached my arm around him and grabbed his ass, "You look delicious as well," I said and applied lip gloss to my lips.

She turned toward me so my hands automatically reached around and cupped her buttocks, pulling her closer I instinctively leaned down licked her lower lip to gain entry to her mouth. She instinctively parted her lips and I explored the fullness of her mouth with my tongue. Pulling back my lips from hers I spoke softly, "Cupcake, I've missed you."

"I've really missed you Morelli."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm almost finished in here," Stephanie stated as she took one last glance at herself in the mirror. Flipping her hair I heard her mumble something about looking as good as she gets.

I admired the efficiency of her applied make-up despite trying to understand why she insisted on covering her natural beauty.

"You're absolutely ravishing Cupcake!"

I became engulfed with an overwhelming want to with Joe as I stared at the well filled out jeans he was wearing. "Nothing you haven't already seen a million times Morell."

"I'm trying to appreciate you."

I felt the fire within me rise upon hearing his voice. I was more than ready for a Morelli induced organism; in fact 3 or 4 before tonight's over. "Just how do you propose to show your appreciation?"

On cue Stephanie's stomach growled.

"Well what timing, let's go feed that hunger monster," I said still smiling.

Taking one last look in the mirror satisfied with the reflection that looked back at me I exited the bathroom with Joe on my heels.

"Cupcake, even your rear looks amazing in all that leather." I reached out and placed my hands on each cheek. She giggled and skipped a few steps out of my reach.

"Later you can remind me just how amazing."

"Catwoman doesn't have anything on you!"

"Oh puleeeez Joe! Michele Pfeiffer's perfection on two legs."

"Yeah but her schedule's full." I heard him say laughing heartily.

"Oh so you're settling?" she said as she swatted at me.

"You can say I'm more than settling for a _PURRRFECT_ woman in every way."

"Meow! Nice save Morelli."

We took the elevator down, and with our fingers intertwined we walked through the lobby and out to the bike sitting by the curb waiting like a sexy-sleek beast needing taming.

"Seeing you dressed in this outfit is taxing on my will power not to resist whisking you back up stairs and having my way with you," he said with a Morelli full-on smile.

Before I could answer, he turned and got on the bike, then outstretched his hand to help me on. When I placed my hand in his, he turned the palm up and placed a single kiss.

I was having difficulty with the helmet and asked myself why I didn't pull my hair back in a pony tail. Finally after a few struggling moments I managed to flatten my hair into the helmet. Climbing behind him I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist under his black leather bomber jacket.

"Ready, Cupcake?" Joe said through the Vox.

"Of course, where are we headed?"

Vibrating of the bike between my legs and Morelli this close was pain-staking as my body was on an all time Morelli alert. I forced myself to put those thoughts aside or there'd be no way we'd make it to dinner without having to pull the bike over.

"Newark," Joe said as he pulled the Ducati away from the curb and out of the parking lot. With the knowledge of knowing we're headed toward Newark I settled in to enjoy the 56 mile ride and being in such close confines to Joe.

"Cupcake, are you ok? You're awfully quiet".

"Times like this when I'm with you I forget why we argue. Just feels so right."

I placed my hand over hers and smiled before answering her. "It's a beautiful night for a ride with the sexiest woman I know."

Squeezing Joe just a bit tighter around the waist I asked, "what type of food are we eating tonight?" I allowed my left hand to move up and down his amazing abs.

"Easy on the roaming hand Cupcake, if you're not, we're not going to make our reservation," he said while chuckling and returning my hand to his waist.

"You didn't answer my question about food."

"There's a vast variety of food to please whatever you're in the mood to enjoy."

"Where are we eating?"

"At a 4-star restaurant."

"Joe, you're leaving the field wide open as there's many 4-star restaurants in Newark."

"Then it'll be a surprise."

I pouted. "You know how much I despise surprises. Was a reservation necessary?" I added dubiously.

That's my girl, the inquisitor, asking all the right questions to form a conclusion, almost like figuring out the pieces to a puzzle. "Most 4-star places require reservations, but no, I called in a favor from one of my buddies."

"Am I even dressed appropriately?"

"If there was a dress code I would have told you. Now relax Cupcake and enjoy the ride, we'll be there soon enough." The continued rumbling of the bike and wind was such an adrenaline rush. I did as Joe suggested pulling even closer to nestle up to his wide muscular back.

As we neared the restaurant I observed the sign signifying Café Roca. "Oh-My-Gosh Joe! I heard this place had a 3-month waiting list." Practically bouncing in my seat, I barely contained my enthusiasm.

Joe reached behind and placed his hand on my upper leg and without words I understood the need for me to settle down before we wiped out.

"Depending on time of year could be upwards of 6-months." I went on to add, "The owner opened this establishment with the middle working class in mind so casual clothing attire is acceptably. His determination to keep up a 4-star rating is why he scrutinizes the staff before hiring anyone. And believe me the 4-course meal will astound you as well as satisfy your taste for their great cuisine. The service is beyond memorable."

"Joe, how do you know all this?"

"I've been here with Joe Juniak several times during his tenor as Police Commissioner before becoming Mayor."

"Oh." He didn't elaborate and I wasn't really interested in sharing my time with him talking about anyone else so refrained from asking any further questions.

Joe pulled the Ducati into a space near the main entrance of the Restaurant, marked for Motorcycles. After securing the helmets Joe took my hand placing a soft kiss across my knuckles. We neared the entrance and Joe began whistling to the tune of Maroon 5's This Love. Not sure what has come over him but I'm not complaining. It's not often enough I see this side of him. Gee, come to think of it I don't recall ever seeing this side of him. I wonder how many women have experienced this Morelli? Shoving that aside I placed a kiss on his lips, he smiled his special smile just for me.

"Joe, it's so elegant, I am under dressed!"

"Cupcake, black tie isn't required so please stop worrying," I said a bit irritated since we've already been through this not once but twice. The hostess approached in black leather skirt, white button down shirt and black vest that was actually kept closed by three silver chains in a row.

I watched Stephanie as she absorbed the outfit the Hostess was donning and I couldn't refuse myself squeezing her hand in delight my earlier words to ward off her worry confirmed. She indicated with a grin from ear to ear and I knew she wouldn't fret any longer over her apparel.

"Joe I should never have doubted your words about my wardrobe."

She absolutely had my undivided attention _especially_ in her leathers. I barely contained my hands from constantly needing to touch her. I observed a few men stop and gloat over her; I couldn't resist fending them off with a death glare signifying them to move along. I tightened my arm around her waist knowing if Stephanie had seen them I'd be chastised for my jealous behavior.

**Stephanie's POV**

"I'm Abigail," she said as she guided us to a table not far from the terrace. On the table sat a flickering candle. The red embroider table-cloth with gold and the matching chairs were plush with hearts on the back. The tapestry curtains were held back with gold braided ropes with tassels and I thought of Christmas. The entire decor reeked of royalty.

I was so pleased Joe selected such a posh restaurant for our first date. We aren't much on prim and proper as we're comfortable hanging out in football jerseys and eating Pino's pizza chased with beer. I felt like a Princess out on the town with her Prince Charming, only better because Joe had no expectations of my etiquette.

"Joe this is so perfectly majestic." I never would have imagined me indulging in elegance yet here I was with the sexiest man this side of the Mississippi.

"It's good to hear you say that, I was really sweating pullets about your opinion."

"Why haven't we done this ever before?"

"Never felt right until now. Besides we both know you would have resisted." Not wanting to spoil this rear occasion with her I purposely forgot about everyone else and concentrated on her.

"I suppose you're right. We've never placed high expectations on one another." We both laughed at this ridiculous realization but understood how truthful it was.

Joe proposed the idea of him navigating our food and wine choices to ward off any disagreements, I accepted his offer on the condition I selected my main course, he agreed without hesitation. I wished other areas of our relationship would maneuver so easily. I know why they don't but I refuse to accept my part of the blame.

Our waiter arrived and Joe ordered the best Pinot Noir on the menu.

The wine arrived within moments. Joe was correct when he accredited impeccability on their service. Impressive! But then I'm from The Burg and I'm judging against low experience and expectations. I knew Ranger would have been capable of making a better determination with his travels all over the globe.

The first round consisted of raspberry and orange sherbet served in a clear stemmed bowl with silver trim. The next course was a fresh mixture of green leafs, stringed carrots and fresh fruit topped with a light Balsamic Vinaigrette made with fruit created by Café Roca's personal head chef. It was delicious despite the fact I normally resisted healthy food. Ranger would be pleased. Damn it! I didn't mean to allow Ranger to invade our intimate dinner and ruin my cherished time with Morelli. I'll deliberately put him out of my mind.

"Joe, you're setting high standards with us dinning here."

"A risk I'm willing to take."

Light music began playing throughout the restaurant. I wasn't concerned to its origination at least not enough to investigate. Two waiters dressed exactly like Abigail except wearing black leather pants opened the doors leading out to the terrace.

The terrace railings donned white twinkling lights and beautifully painted in high-glossed white with flowing hearts. The flooring wasn't typical concrete but terra-cotta tile. A couple got up and began dancing. Joe stood up and held out his hand "my Lady, care to dance?"

I smiled and placed my hand in his as he helped me out of my chair with his other arm around my waist. I glared at him with a look indicating I was capable of standing on my own. He removed his arm from my waste but continued to hold my hand.

Joe is absolutely gorgeous; the low lighting of the restaurant increased his good looks and I wasn't going to deny myself the feel of his arms around me. We reached the terrace and he pulled me in close and placed his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Stephanie you're the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of holding in my arms".

"Joe there isn't any other place on this earth I'd prefer then being wrapped in your arms."

Placing my left arm on the middle of her back with my right I lovingly reached to clasp her hand and brought it close to my heart and begun gliding us across the terrace tile. Being near her breathing in her Dolce Vita relaxed my tense muscles.

"We should dance more often." We moved with perfect anticipation with each other, as if we were one. I consumed the warmth she brought me.

I smiled at him. "Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"A woman I met while in the Navy. She taught me dancing as a way to convey love as a passionate expression between sweethearts to music in beautiful movements. You know during dances at high school my interest was on other sporting activities."

I swatted lightly at his shoulder "Yeah you're favorite activity was the sport of tonsil hockey. Uh, Joe, tell me who was she?" My suspicious nature needed to know who this woman was and whether she was another one of Joe's conquests in his line of cornucopia of women or if she was still part of his life. His Navy days remain a complete mystery.

"Who she was isn't important."

"Why have you never spoken of the time you spent in the Navy?"

Joe chuckled and kissed me; his way of diverting an answer and the quickest way to distract me. My spidey sense screamed this woman meant something and I'll squeeze it out of him when he least expects. His kiss deepened and I wasn't denying him entrance. Joe's not usually one for public display of affection but I'm savoring this new change.

"Morelli, you have outdone yourself." I batted my eyes and continued, "Earning an unforgettable night."

"Cupcake, that's not the purpose of our special evening."

"I'm sorry Joe. I knew exactly the implication." I was ill at ease over the amount of romance and Joe sensing my state of fluster continued swirling me around the dance floor and whispering how I deserved so much more romance. He placed several butterfly kisses on my face.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him how I'd been feeling lately, not wanting to ruin it for Joe I dismissed all negative thoughts. "I feel the same way about having your arms keep me safe and warm."

Stephanie stunned me opening up like this. Could it be we stood a chance to discuss Ranger without World War III occurring? I want nothing more than for the two of us to talk so we may strengthen "US" and move forward with a commitment. "Stephanie, you have no idea how much I needed to hear you tell me I'm capable of making you feel safe, but do I make you happy?"

"Joe, we don't navigate talking about emotions very well, we express our feelings with sex, food and lots of arm waving and anger." My mind drifted because I knew he had struggled with Ranger arriving to my safety before him. I realized eventually having two alpha men besieged over my affections would catch up to me. I grasp I need honesty with Joe but could I really handle the eruption which would be unleashed? No! Denial, denial, denial, I'm definitely the queen of denial! So I'll quit berating myself and enjoy the length of trouble Joe has undergone to create such a dazzling date for us.

"We definitely need to alter our habits and attempt to communicate in a more open appeal, but not tonight. Now is time for pure enjoyment."

I knew Joe was right but I wasn't sure how to work on meeting this adult age of maturity so I decided to just place my head back on his shoulder and contemplate the idea later.

We danced to one more song and the overwhelming warmth and feelings I felt being in Joe's arms as we swayed around the terrace was making my legs week. Joe held me tighter and kissed me on my forehead. The song ended and I stepped back from his embrace. Placing his hand on my lower back Joe guided us back to our table just as our meal arrived.

The aroma of our main course infiltrated my senses. I felt like I was on overload and wondered if Joe was feeling the same way. Feeling his eyes on me I looked over and blew a kiss to him. His grin was full of luster.

Joe ordered the Hazelnut-Crusted Duck Breast with Sun-Dried Cherry Sauce served with Rice Pilaf and Fresh Green Beans with a twist of Cherry Jubilee Sauce. After perusing the menu several times I selected Cardamom Crusted Breast of Duck with Sun Dried Tomato Cobbler, Green Beans in a White Wine Sauce and Rice Pilaf as well.

"Mmmmm this is so delicious", I said as a moan escaped my lips.

"Cupcake, you are so sexy when you eat and you stir my loins", unless you want me to throw you down on this table top and take you right here, you need to refrain from making those erotic noises."

"Joe, I'm in heaven over this food but I promise I'll give it an honest attempt." She smiled as she winked at me.

He smiled and said "Thank you," and added "It gives me simple pleasure watching you enjoy well prepared food", you're an original."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes."

"The atmosphere, dancing, the food and the wine we've consumed has stimulated all of my senses. I'm in total awe you have done all this just for me, Joe."

"You deserve spoiling."

We shared our main course with each other. Joe pushed his plate away and leaned back, I was still attempting to gag the vegetables down; I even tried to imagine them as a succulent desert, but my brain wasn't accepting this as my eyes viewed what they are. Exasperated I finally gave up on the vegetables and put my fork down.

My eyes radiated at the sight of all those surgery delicacies. Joe smiled and squeezed my hand as the waiter returned with the desert cart.

Joe sensed my dilemma about the right choice for desert. Placing his forearm on the table he leaned in confidently. "Cupcake, I've already selected." I felt my body relax in excitement.

A mouth-watering 7-Layer Chocolate Mocha Cake arrived. Joe warned me to behave while taking pleasure in eating this delectable sugary delight. I rolled my eyes at him, didn't he get it? This was the desert of all deserts!

"Perfect choice!" I'm thrilled Joe knew me so well.

The Maître De approached our table as we were preparing to make our departure.

"Detective Morelli, what a pleasure to have you return. Was your dining with us tonight pleasing?" he said with purpose.

Joe stood and extended a hand which the Maitre De accepted in his own earnestly.

"Max. It was exquisite as always. Please extend our compliments to the chef." Joe never forgets his Burg manners. Max nods and smiles his acknowledgment.

"Max, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, Max has been the Maître De for Café Roca for over 10 years."

I extended my hand to shake his when he surprised by softly placing a kiss on the top of my hand and said, "It's a wonderful delight to meet the woman who has captured the heart of this fine detective." He looked up and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you." What an awkward moment, I felt unsure what response to such a sentiment would be recognized as favorable by Joe. I looked over at Joe and he looked a little coy, a behavior I rarely ever see.

Max smiled, nodded and turned his attention to a couple two tables away from us.

"How many times have you dined here? It appears you're unforgettable Detective Morelli." I said quizzically.

"Steph, all my visits have been professional until tonight, I promise," he said softly.

"I believe you Joe," I whispered so only he could hear me.

Hand in hand we took the stairs in silence. Joe turned to me as we reached the bottom, kissed my nose, squeezed my hand softly and then smiled before saying, "Cupcake, you're the reason I selected this restaurant tonight." All shred of doubt vanished; Joe hadn't shared this place with any other woman but me. I smiled at this knowledge.

Joe placed his helmet on the seat of the Ducati and pulled me in for a delicious kiss. I could still taste the chocolate on his lips. I parted my lips for his tongue to enter and knew if he kept holding me and kissing me I would become a puddle of mush right here.

I pulled back a bit and whispered "being with you on your bike excites me, hurry and get me home or loss me forever!"

Joe looked at me with that wolfish grin. "Cupcake, I have a bike that you can ride and excite any time."I swatted at him and he ducked to the side just out of my reach.

"Morelli is that all you ever think about?"

" Ah-Uh, 99% of the time when you're around. I find myself wanting more of you."

"You're such a horn dog."

"I've been called worse," I heard him say before turning toward the bike.

After placing his own helmet on he pulled me between his long legs and put my helmet on. Tapping the top of my helmet he said "ready?" I heard him through the Vox once again "what a charming place, huh Cupcake?"

Hearing his voice my body reacted as my thoughts drifted to Morelli's Lava Land of Love where a naked Morelli completes the night. Nights with Morelli is a mix of colorful fireworks!

"Cupcake?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you agreed Café Roca being a charming restaurant."

"Beyond charming," I said slightly distracted.

"Where did your thoughts wander off to?"

I whispered softly through the vox the strong urge inhabiting my body to delve into him.

"Cupcake, your wish is my command." Morelli revved up the bike and pulled out into traffic like a man on a mission.

The ride back to Trenton couldn't deliver us to my front door quick enough. I've been wined and dined and now it was time for an on-core, nothing less than Joe Morelli himself!

I could sense Joe was hesitant and anxious at the same time so I asked, "Joe are you coming up when we get to the apartment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I don't own any of the main characters; they are part of JE's Stephanie Plum Novels.

Thank you to everyone that is following my story and I sincerely value all your reviews. My appreciation is also extended for being patient while I pulled together this chapter. So without further ado here is the next chapter and hope you reveal in it as much as the previous chapter.

Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend thus far. I'm going to read some of the new chapters all you writers have updated (You know who you are ) so I can post my appreciation review.

Lots of Love to all!

******Joe's POV**

Ignoring her question I listened to the roar of the bike and zoned out as it responded to my body movements around the curves and on the open road. I twisted the throttle to increase speed as a desperate measure to reach Trenton. The thrill of speed, the excitement of the bike between my legs and Stephanie snuggled tightly to me were exhilarating as I was on an all time high.

My distraction fiercely intensified as I thought about the plans I had in store for the rest of our night.

"Joe. Joe!" I heard her voice barrowing through the vox.

"Yeah Cupcake?"

"I trust you and know what an amazing rider you are, but slow down."

"Sorry. I was caught up in the thrill of the ride."

As we arrived back at her apartment I skimmed the area to ensure Ranger's truck wasn't around. His appearance certainly would have thrown a negative twist into my plans for the rest of our evening.

I parked the Ducati on the grass in front of her Rav4 as the only other available space was next to the dumpster. No man worthy of a bike would park it by trash. I secured our helmets. Leaning against the seat I pulled her between my legs and leaned over and kissed her with all the fire consuming my body. Her hands fluttered up my chest and around my neck and I felt her desire climbing as she leaned into me.

"Cupcake, let's move our soirée to a more private local." I knew neither of us was much into PDA.

"Lead the way stud," she said with a glint of playful sexiness in her voice.

I glared at her but decided to let it roll. Gathering her up in my arms I strolled toward the elevator expecting her to resist. She surprised me and relaxed in my arms and placed her head on my chest. Sexy, beautiful and I'm the luckiest guy in the world right about now.

The elevator doors closed. Her legs slid down until they touched the floor. Leaning my shoulder on the elevator I pulled her in for another kiss filled with eagerness and promises.

Our foreheads touching I breathed her in. The smell of her honeysuckle shampoo filled my senses and I could also smell the faint scent of her Dolce Vita. With a quick hop she was in my arms and her legs wrapped around my waist so I placed my hands on her buttocks.

"You want me bad." I pulled her tighter to me.

Her hand slid down my jeans and stopped when she reached my magic throttle and said, "Feelings mutual."

"Cupcake, we're not going to make-out in the elevator," I said as I struggled to regain control over my reaction to her.

"Morelli, passing up sex isn't something you've exactly mastered," she said in a dubious voice.

"I'm changing my MO." I knew how shocked Stephanie would be if she were to learn just how well I had _mastered _saying no. I have turned down numerous women since she had re-appeared into my life.

"Oh. A new profession."

"You could say that."

I was thinking like a puff of magical smoke! "You're like a magician pulling off a new trick," she said grinning wickedly. I always thought of Joe as a Chocolate Chip Cannoli. I wanted Joe then and I want him now. The man is a walking sculpture of perfection.

Shaking my head at her in response I said, "Patience isn't magic. Come on and let me show you an illusion I'm really good at."

"What's that?" She said in anticipation.

"It's called hiding the salami," I said as the elevator doors opened and I stepped into the hallway.

"Ah yes, a trick you've managed to master in your teenage years." Since Joe took my virginity when I was 16 behind the éclair case at the Tastry Pastry I knew all too well how capable he was at seducing unsuspecting female's right out of their panties.

We both laughed as I strolled down the hall with my hands on her ass and her legs wrapped around me.

We reached her apartment. I leaned Stephanie's back against the wall as I swiftly pulled the keys out to unlock the door. We entered without our lips parting. I kicked the door shut. After setting her down I flipped on the light as I entered the kitchen.

Stephanie hesitated. "Go ahead Cupcake. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Reluctantly she stepped away from me.

Hearing the click of the bathroom door I moved swiftly to set the mood for our continued night of ardor.

I watched her stop suddenly upon exiting the bathroom. She seemed to have lost all train of thought as I watched her jaw drop.

I transformed the bedroom into a romantic getaway. Candles were light on every surface to include the window sill, the dresser and the night stands. I positioned sheer red fabric over the lamp shades and dimmed the lights; my way of intensifying our energy and sexuality.

**Stephanie's POV**

"You did this for me?" I asked with a squishy feeling as I realized how romantic Joe truly was underneath that tough guy exterior. Recalling our first night of physical pleasure after years without so much as a whisper I felt like this was going to be a thousand times more gratifying. Since getting back together I don't ever remember a night like this and yet how come I'm feeling as though I didn't deserve what Joe has undertaken to make it so special? Most people would call it guilt but I don't own up to guilt at least it's been my normal conduct. Pushing it aside I smiled up at Joe expressing my appreciation and joy at his efforts.

"For us," Joe said as his body relaxed.

Our gazes met and locked, sweeping me from reality on a tidal wave of physical desire like he always had. The ambiance of the candles had only increased my overwhelming longing to be near him.

I smiled wickedly as Joe's masculine physique illuminated so sexy in the glow of the flicking candles. Joe watched me as I spotted a bottle of wine and two fluted glasses on the night table. I gave him a reassuring look filled with admiration and eagerness.

A tear of joy slipped down my cheek and Morelli wiped it away with his thumb and asked, "Cupcake did I do something wrong?"

"No Joe. It-It's perfect, you're perfect." I've always wanted Joe to sweep me off my feet and tonight he has done it with mountains of oozing simplicity. I finally realized there's no length this man won't go to prove his devotion and love for me.

He placed a kiss on my nose and then reached the table in two long strides. Popping the cork effortlessly he poured a glass for both of us. I watched the corner of his lips curl up into a smile while offering a glass of wine to me.

Raising his glass in toast he said, "To a remarkable evening with a remarkable woman."

I took a sip of wine then lowered the glass pleased with the way I felt, the way I looked and even the way the room looked at this moment. "This is beyond my wildest dreams."

"You're stirring my loins the way only you can, Stephanie."

Joe brushed a curl from my cheek and I blushed as I looked into his chocolate molten eyes but I dare not speak afraid I'd say something to ruin the moment. I was lost in his eyes and as he gazed back into mine I thought I could see into his heart and soul and they were bursting with love for me at this very moment.

He smiled and pulled me toward him, instantly feeling the warmth of our bodies against one another. He brushed a soft kiss across my ear causing me to shutter.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I nuzzled into him and said, "Joe, it's so romantic and unforgettable."

"The romance has _only_ just begun Cupcake," he said with a wolfish grin.

Oh boy! Softly cupping his chin in my hand I spoke quietly, "Joe, I know romance hasn't been an easy part of our relationship."

"That may be true, but I should have tried. I'm sorry Cupcake." I brushed the side of her cheek with my thumb.

"Joe, don't apologize. I see before me the care you put into creating this very special and meaningful night."

"I thought about it in length and decided the hell with our usual style of celebrating and followed through with a new method. Only regret is I should have done it sooner."

"No regrets, Morelli. I don't want what we're sharing tonight spoiled." I kissed him along his jawline.

Leaning back Joe set his empty glass down on the floor. Taking mine he brought it to his lips downed it in one quick gulp and set it alongside his own. He kissed me softly at first, but it became more passionate and sexy. I savored the taste of the wine on his fine lips.

Stepping backward Joe knelt down in front of me slipping one boot off and then the other. He brushed his fingers across my stomach and I drew in a quick breath and slowly exhaled as he took hold of the zipper on my leather pants and began a downward motion. Joe slid my leather pants down pausing halfway to caress my thighs and I could feel the heat of his hands on my bare skin.

He moved his hand behind my knee lifting my leg and smoothly removed my pant leg then the other leaving my red thong visible to his eyes. His eyes grew darker with desire. Smiling up at me he removed my thong and twirled it around his index finger before allowing it spin off.

"Joe, that's my new thong from Victoria's Secret." In reality I found his stunt silly. Guess even Joe has a lingering teenage boy residing inside him.

"And it's very sexy Cupcake."

Joe's lips placed a soft kiss on the inside of my fold before standing back up sending a powerful sensation through my entire body reminding me of the control this man had over me.

He brought his lips back to mine. The kiss began softly and gained a feverishly burning momentum both our bodies were melting into. He lifted me into his strapping arms and sat me on the bed with my knees tucked under me.

My hands found their way to the end of his Henley; grasping it I pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor I needed to touch his bare skin. I placed my fingers on his chest and Joe's gentle hands guided my arms caringly to my side. With his fingertips he traced a trail of feather light touches from my wrists to the top of my shoulders. I felt my body shiver with excitement.

Joe was definitely pulling out all the stops and the chemistry between us was heightened. Couldn't decide if it was the romantic dinner, under the moonlight dancing or the wine which has turned Joe into a God of Romance but I didn't much care enough to linger my thoughts as I was consumed by his new romantic venue.

Joe feverishly removed my leather top revealing my red push-up lacey bra. I heard an intake of a breath as he whispered, "You're the most beautiful and desirable woman I've ever wanted, I can't get enough of you." He ran his tongue across my nipples inside my bra causing a surge of electricity throughout my body.

Joe was moving with such ease and possessiveness.

Slipping his hands around my back I felt him unclasp my bra. I trembled from the feel of his moist lips placing a brief kiss along each of my shoulders as he tossed my bra to the floor.

Joe's eyes grew even more dangerous as he gazed upon my naked body in the candlelight.

Straddling me I felt him balncing his weight on his knees as his warm hands pressed ever so lightly on the sides of my head. He drew me in to him for another kiss. It was an endless, breath-taking kiss, the kind a girl wasn't likely to _ever _forget.

Tilting my head back I closed my eyes. I'm utterly helpless to stop him. The desire intensifies as Joe's kisses threatens to devour me.

Joe in this straddled position was almost too much for me to endure. Touching his manhood through his jeans I could feel him twitch and exhale heavily. After several minutes of rubbing my hand over him I was no longer going to deprive myself of him. My hands reached for the snap of his jeans he placed his hand over mine to stop me.

Joe stood, removed his black biker boots and belt. My heart raced as if it was reaching Mach 5. His sexy bare chest, bare feet and jeans are breathtaking. I believed my untamed dangerously sexy Italian stud with his urgent need was aroused enough to take me. Thank God as I was more than ready for a Morelli induced orgasm. I heard us breathing rhythmically.

"Joe, please—"

He placed his finger against my lips. "Shhhh Cupcake, I need you to relax and enjoy my pleasing tempo."

"Joe, now," I said willing him to give in to me even slightly.

"Soon, I just want to highten the anticipation.

"I can't—"

"Cupcake, I have never denied you. Will you follow me?"

I'd follow him to the ends of the Earth if it meant we'd both be satisfied with an orgasm. I looked at him. Not trusting my voice I nodded my agreement.

We'd normally ricochet to bullet speed gorilla sex so Joe's new formed lingering power has left me in a whirlwind.

His lips begin kissing below my ear down to my neck, he lingered at the base of my neck nipping and kissing and I whisper "F-Feels oh soooo good." I felt his smile against my shoulder.

I felt his wet tongue swipe the nipple of my breasts and I moaned with further excitement.

"Cupcake I'm enjoying your body's responses to my touch."

"Take me now." My entire body was begging from the heat radiating between us.

"Not yet, but soon. I promise," he said as he stood and stripped his jeans off. Noticing he went commando I licked the palm of my hand and wrapped it around his magnificent molten member. I began stroking up and down and I could feel him pulsating.

"Your touch will end what I have planned."

Releasing him I forced my body to relax so I wouldn't combust as my eyes gazed upon his gorgeous muscular body; from his commanding chest to his bulging biceps, down to his well sculpted abs.

Joe smiled seeing the admiration in my eyes for his well kept sexy physique.

He moved along side me and our lips met for another meaningful kiss.

"Cupcake there is no other woman who fulfills me like you. I want to be enough for you" he whispered with a slight choke in his voice.

"You are," I said a bit louder than necessary. Hearing my own words reach my ears I realized how foolish I behaved toward this amazing man.

Joe lifted his head, peering into my eyes I heard him say, "You have no idea how much I want to believe that."

**Joe's POV**

I closed my eyes, bowed my head allowing her words to infiltrate my mind briefly. Pushing them aside I vowed this night to continue to be about us.

Returning my attention to ravishing her I placed a quick kiss on her lips. As I pulled away I caught her lower lip between my teeth and let it slide out slowly. She groaned in delight.

Gently, raising her hair I gained access to her neck where I kissed her with some playful and delicate kisses. I nibbled along the cord of her neck placing kisses around her ear; then I licked the inside of her ear lightly; catching her earlobe I gently glided my teeth across while pulling away. I whispered, "I'm going to leave you begging for more."

"I have."

"You'll be screaming for me."

"Mmmm!" she said in acknowledgement and I would have missed it had I not been so close.

Lightly tracing the outline of her breasts with my finger tips her nipples became hard and inviting. I lightly thumbed over each nipple and heard her moan as she arched her back. I wasn't ready to move on.

"Stephanie, you're so sexy, so inviting I can't help but marvel at your beauty."

As she gasped in excitement her breasts rose then slowly descended to my waiting mouth. I licked and suckled her nipples. I separated her legs then lowered my body until I lay between her smooth legs which offered easy access to caress her stomach. I swirled my tongue around her naval several times before licking my way toward her sweet spot.

I pushed my fingers deep inside causing her to moan in ecstasy. I felt her body quiver and new the heightened stimulation was chasing her to the edge. I began thrusting my fingers in and out and with my thumb circling her hot spot, she arched her back and I knew her first orgasm had struck hold of her. I thrust even harder inside ensuring another orgasm; she gasped for air.

I lowered my head using my tongue to explore between her folds, I felt her body begin convulsing with excitement as I pulled her closer between my lips. My tongue swirls over her and she screams out as she gives in to another hard hit orgasm.

I looked up at her with her eyes closed I noticed her hands reach out and tangle in my hair. This simple act drives me wild as she grabs a handful and then runs her fingers through my curls. It's a form of foreplay so I linger a bit not uttering a word as I need her to prolong her touch.

"Joe, I need you inside me, hurry."

I kissed her on the inside of her thighs moving gently back up her silky body. I placed a solo kiss on her naval. I ascended further until I reached her breasts. Her nubs were hard and alluring I didn't resist the impulse to suckle and nibble on them. I gently massaged her shoulders. I rubbed my nose on her neck and around the area, then my lips.

"Joe, I can't wait much longer."

I wrapped my fingers around her sexy neck drawing her closer I spoke softly, "I'm going to join you on that edge Cupcake."

Touching my tongue to her she parted her lips for me to devour her with my own mouth.

I felt her hand on my chest and her fingers softly trace the outline of my tattoo. This small gesture stirred my arousal further. I closed my eyes allowing the feeling of her fingers to continue their hold on me.

**Stephanie's POV**

I explored his well developed chest allowing the hairs to run through my fanned out fingers then lowering my touch past his chiseled abs I grabbed his manhood that was already rock hard. Our lips continued kissing in time to a love song. I wanted to taste him, tease him but at the same time I had a furious burning for him to enter me.

I continued to stroke him and whispered how much I needed him. I could feel how aroused he was and new if I continued my touches his desperation to explode would consume his need and I would have him deep within me. He lightly brushed my hand away.

"I need you now."

**Joe's POV**

I shifted my body so I was just above entry. Leaning on my elbows to avoid putting my weight on her I watched her. She opened her eyes and I gazed into those beautiful pools of blue sapphire. She raised her hips then pulled me toward her. I was fully aware of the ache she had for me.

"My body easily responds to your needs and touch Stephanie."

My desire for her was threatening to consume me. I was rock hard and throbbing with excitement; sliding in felt fantastic. She was so wet and she enveloped me as I entered deeper. Her well squeezed muscles contracted with every hard thrust building the tightness wave. We both begin to breathe heavier. I felt the rocketing explosion so near I picked up the pace and plunged even deeper into her. She shifted her hips allowing me to propel us both into pure pleasure. In a slow motion squeeze I felt a final pulsate right before my essence flushed through me and exploded into her as she screamed my name through a final orgasm of her own.

We collapsed and I rolled off of her pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Stephanie snuggled further into me resting her head on my chest as her arm snaked around my waist. Feeling pleased and contented I felt sleep overtaking me.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Joe that was incredible," I said as I reached up and placed a single kiss on his jawline and nestled my head closer into his broad chest.

"Mmmm. You did beg Cupcake."

I thumped Joe on his chest. "Good night Joe." I smiled in the darkness because he was right and I was in a state of euphoria over his performance tonight.

"Sweet dreams Cupcake."

**Joe's POV**

Ring *Ring*Ring

As I reached for my cell phone on the night stand the bed shifted and Stephanie stirred, rolled back over on to her stomach without muttering a sound. I pressed the pillow slightly away from her face while flipping my cell phone open. I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Morelli"

"There's been a triple homicide down at Kooistra Pier," said the dispatcher in her rough smokers-like voice.

"Where's Bell? It's his homicide area."

"Tom Bell has requested that you join him for this investigation."

"Did he say why?" It's unusual for Bell and I to work the same case, especially since we both prefer to work solo.

"No. Tom stated there are facts you need to be conscious of."

"I'm on it," I spoke quietly as not to disturb Stephanie from her sleep. Stephanie requires a surplus amount of sleep unlike me. My job doesn't allow for such luxury, fortunately since my Navy days I haven't actually required all that much.

Stretching, I hit the end button. I swiftly moved toward the shower while glancing over at the clock it read 3:45.

Shit only 4 hours of sleep and the world of crime is calling.

While in the shower my thoughts drifted to a month ago when I stopped to see Stephanie and found his black truck in her parking lot. I didn't want to acknowledge what his truck _still _being there the next morning signified. If I hadn't decided to visit her with the surprise of breakfast I may never have learned about Ranger's involvement. I felt the anger threatening to take over me. I pounded my fist on the shower wall.

How will I keep myself under control while asking about his presence overnight without accusation? I'm a damn good cop and find it far easier to deal with criminals then to discuss our relationship with her.

I had planned to bring up the subject this morning but the ringing of my phone squelched that prospect.

I bent over and kissed her forehead.

I grabbed a cup of coffee, closed and locked the door as I exited Stephanie's apartment.

I took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator as I stayed with her longer then I should have since taking the call plus I needed the physical exercise to keep my thoughts in check. I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot heading toward Kooistra Pier.

**Stephanie POV**

I rolled over and felt the empty space where hours ago Joe had me nuzzled up to him. I'm not a morning person but coming around next to a very sexy awaken Morelli is dreamy. I recalled the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice as we drifted off to sleep. They were so soft and satisfied. I wanted the peacefulness of his arms.

WOW was this my _first_ recognition admittance of a committed relationship with Morelli! I shrugged off the impulse to swallow this as nothing more than my body's physical desire attempting to guile me into false acceptance.

Climbing out of bed I stepped into the shower and stood under the water as hot as I could stand without the result of third degree burn. I allowed it to wash away all the guilt and sadness I had permitted to creep into my thoughts over Ranger. I was brought up a good Catholic but now I'm questioning why I let my stupid attraction and physical desire to possess my better judgment and to hurt Joe. I know Joe won't push off the discussion much longer especially after last night. I also realized that since his impulsive proposal in the heat of a libido attack he hadn't indicated he wanted any type of commitment either. So with any amount of good fortune I can continue evasiveness not talk about Ranger.

I dressed in faded low-rise blue jeans, a red v-neck sweater and my black shin-high Franco Sarto boots. Flipped my hair with my hand and headed out the door for another fun filled day. Of course I really have no idea what was in store for me, but a girl's got to be positive, right?

Getting into my Rav4 I headed in the direction of Hamilton Avenue where the Bonds office is located.

I stopped and grabbed some donuts so neither Lula nor Connie would ask about my night of glorious pleasure with Morelli but will be focused on the surprise breakfast. Who am I kidding they'll sense it without the neon sign that's always evident on my forehead after spending a night in Morelli's bed. They'll know even well before the box of donuts hits Connie's desk.

**Joe's POV**

What a hell of a double case. It was an assortment of multiple tortures between Giovanni and the triple murder at the Pier. I wondered how many more victims before we get a break in the investigations.

Pushing aside the murders I called Stephanie's apartment phone but no answer so I decided to drive over to see her. I had hoped she wasn't in some kind of trouble.

I appreciated Ranger's involvement when it kept her safe but with my cop senses telling me he has surpassed poaching I find myself wanting him no where near Stephanie.

As I entered Stephanie's kitchen I scanned for any sign that she may have been home recently. No dishes in the sink, the coffee pot was cold and her gun was in the cookie jar. No other appliances were on the countertops. Of course Stephanie isn't known for her gourmet cooking, the only thing Stephanie is expert at making is reservations, not that I'm complaining.

She doesn't so much oppose cooking but would rather have Pino's meatball subs or pizza, I admit so would I. She defies anything as prevention from being like her mother or the product of The Burg.

I reached into her refrigerator and noticed how bare it was. I dropped a grape and small part of a pizza crust into Rex's cage since I wasn't sure when he last ate and I know how majorly important Rex is to her which makes him important to me.

Reaching into the refrigerator again I grabbed a beer and took a long pull from it before my cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID I smiled. "Hi Cupcake, where are you?"

I tossed the bottle cap into the trash while waiting for her reply holding my breath as to her location.

"I'm doing some surveillance. Are you still on the job?"

"No, I'm at your apartment."

"Oh."

"I have some surveying you could do."

Joe was probably smiling and despite my nipples reacting at hearing those words and knowing full well his implications, I had rent to pay and needed to catch this guy as soon as possible. "Morelli I won't be done anytime soon."

"Who's your sidekick on this gig?" If I had it my way she'd carry her gun loaded, at least she'd be safe. After several disagreements over guns she agreed to have her stun gun charged at all times.

"I'm alone."

"Who's the FTA?" I asked unsure she'd answer.

"Billy Marco."

"What he do this time?" I asked as I hadn't seen his file for his latest violation.

"He set off fireworks in the store room at the Quickie Mart because he was fired."

"Be careful." I hate she's out there without back-up but Stephanie did say it was just recon. Billy Marco is normally harmless accept when he drinks too much which probably lead to him being fired I surmised.

"Joe, at lunch yesterday my mother brought up Kevin Giavonni, what occurred?"

"Not sure. I have a meeting with the ME tomorrow at 9am."

"What about the call you received this morning?"

"Cupcake, let me remind you about the confidentiality of the ongoing investigation."

Moreilli's dodging an answer designates he's lead investigator and since our paths cross often in our line of work I'm convinced I'll have details soon. I can always ask Ranger but enjoy worming answers out of Morelli.

"Did you hear Vinnie re-bonded Basso?"

"Cupcake, stay away from Basso; I mean it."

"And if I don't?" she asked and hung up on me.

Why I choose that moment to challenge her knowing it would ignite her obstinate streak escaped me.

I called her back.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just worry about your safety." Sometimes old habits are hard to overcome especially with her natural ability to put herself in harm's way.

"Well I'm sitting outside Marco's brick apartment complex down on Stuart."

"Understood. I'll catch you later."

"Bye Morelli."

I hung up, finished my beer then tossed it in the trash. I really wanted to see her but I had paperwork at the precinct needing my attention. The relief she wasn't with Ranger allowed the tension in my body to release.

As I reached my truck my cell rang. I checked the caller ID. "What's up Bell?"

"Can you meet me down at Shooters in 30?" Tom asked.

"Sure, it better be worth my time".

"Joe, have I ever requested your continued involvement in an investigation which didn't prove laudable of your shrewd detective ability?"

"This better not break your track record." I admitted Tom Bell's a no non-sense Detective who values his time as much as the next cop.

"Besides I take it you've met the new owner?"

I prided myself on keeping abreast of the changes in Trenton, better to serve my community. "See you then. I'll introduce you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me Morelli?"

Not bothering to answer I hit the end button and tossed my phone on the passenger seat.

Since Soder's bar burned down the land went up for grabs. An outside management company purchased it at a bargain price. There's a new owner I've had the pleasure of working with on several occasions when a criminal or victim had been last seen at his establishment. I suspected this was the case with Bell's lead on the Kooistra Pier murders.

I pulled the door to the bar open, Tom walked in first with me close on his heels.

"Shooters!" said Bell as he shook his head.

"Like a big crime billboard advisement on this side of town."

As a slow grin ascended Bell said, "Surely shadows a double meaning."

"Yeah," I said with a faint chuckle. I too had gotten the drift of the double meaning due to the amount of violence this area has undergone.

The man behind the bar looked up over his shoulder recognizing me immediately. He wiped his hands off on a dish towel atop the bar and called out, "Detective Morelli."

Tom Bell meet Del Sloan, Del meet Tom Bell. Bell's also a detective with TPD. Bell and Sloan shook hands.

Del Sloan moved from Pennsylvania and you could hear the thick accident from Philly with every word he spoke I told Bell as we made our way to the bar where Sloan was directing a bar-back to place the crates of liquor.

Sloan's a slat-built man, narrow through the face, shoulders and hips. Dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, which didn't miss a beat. He could pass for a clarinet player from a fading jazz band or maybe even from a clover of a 1930's pulp fiction. He wears a gold braided diamond reported to have met more faces then it has shine, no convictions; just hear say.

Morelli with a no nonsense attitude wasn't someone Sloan wanted as an enemy so he took the no BS position. Sloan waited for Morelli's lead.

"Bell, Sloan's the owner of this establishment and has assisted me with several other cases. His words can be trusted," I said as I moved a bar stool out of the way and shook hands with Sloan myself.

To Sloan it appeared Morelli's acceptance has made it his mission to help turn the place around, which was alright by him. Maybe it would even clean-up the neighborhood having a cop's presence. I have no qualms about it besides that kind of boost is smart business!

The low lighting made it challenging to take-in the atmosphere but Bell's constant head motion indicated he was resigned to do just that.

Bell spoke up, "Hey Sloan, when are you going to take some of that easy earned money and put some lighting in this joint?"

I laughed and said, "He doesn't, it's a bar."

The bar's lighting leaves the entire place feeling as though candles are its sole illumination. The walls were done in beautiful brick with several archways leading to the pool table area, the rustic hickory flooring gave it an old world feel, even the solid black walnut bar added an upscale design element so prestigious it made you believe it was in the wrong local.

The tables were wrought-iron with tiled table top, an appearance of furniture clearly crafted in Guadalajara, Mexico. The chairs were made of the same only the seats were fabric, a sunflower. The entire intake of the bar was easy on the eyes.

"Who the hell puts fabric on bar stools anyway?" barked Bell.

"Someone with too much money and not enough smarts." I stated only half-kidding.

Detectives the sunflower fabric is in memory of my wife and her sunshine attitude which always brought wonderful emotions out of our customers in Philly," said Sloan.

"Sorry about your wife," I added as Sloan sounded so melancholy at the mere mention of his wife.

"Thank you Joe," Sloan said with a somber look. Noting he called me by my first name indicated he was again comfortable in my presence.

Sloan walked to the end of the bar grabbed a couple bottles of water and offered them up to Bell and me.

"Thanks," Bell and I said simultaneously after taking the water from Sloan.

"What brings you both in during daylight hours?"

"Can't we turn up some lights?" asked Bell

"Basically you need to quit being a jagoff," Sloan said with a stern glare at Bell.

"What did you say?" Tom asked.

Laughing I responded, "Its Philly slang for 'jerk'."

"Watch it, I'll haul your ass downtown for Verbal Assault of a Police Officer," Tom said as he stood taller pushing his shoulders back and his chest out.

"I wouldn't bring up the lighting again Bell if you know what's good for you," I said still laughing.

"After that comment Morelli you bet your ass I'm not mentioning it again."

"The darkness increases the mystery, especially when associating with strange women," barked a voice coming from the rear of the bar.

"In this area I'd be concerned about _**REAL**_," retorted Morelli.

"Adds a sense of ambiguity, don't you think?," the stranger said.

That's exactly what I was thinking about this guy. The accent when he spoke I recognized from my days spent in the Navy. Australian with a hint of Brit. "New South Whales?" I asked knowing I was dead on.

"Originally, long ago," he replied.

I smiled to myself for the accent recognition. "I've spent some time in Australia. Seems eons ago."

"As a tourist?"

"No. A Navy shore assignment."

"You appreciated the Outbtack?"

"As much as I could."

"That doesn't say much."

Since the man behind the voice hadn't lowered his paper to reveal his identity I freed myself of the barstool and took several strides toward the mystery man. I stopped a few inches and lowered the paper below his face and stated, "I like to know whom I'm talking too."

The man was well dressed in an armani suit and tie. He had green piercing eyes; a chiseled jawline and his blonde short hair spiked with an exuberant amount of gel. His face narrowed into a body with squared shoulders that looked as if he played hockey in his younger years. He was good-looking in a 40ish kind of way. He had an air of straightforwardness which had me on alert as no one upon initial meeting especially in this part of town is that plain-speaking.

I watched as his eyes sized me up. He rested his eyes on my gun and shield. Evidently he didn't approve or was caught by surprise a side-arm would be permitted in a bar even by law enforcement, wasn't sure which. The hair on the back of my neck continued to be on alert.

After several lagging moments he extended a hand and spoke, "Zambrano, Rick Zambrano."

"What brings you to our city Zambrano?" I asked as I pushed up the sleeves on my light blue Henley.

"My stay is short-term," he said nonchalantly.

"Joe Morelli." I reached out my hand in his direction. We shook hands.

Pointing with my thumb over my shoulder toward the end of the bar I said, "That's Tom Bell."

"Both Cops?" Zambrano asked without much expression.

"Detectives with homicide and sometimes vice," I bellowed back at him.

Zambrano looked back at his paper.

"Where do you currently call home?" I asked.

"Miami," Zambrano stated looking at me squarely in the eyes and letting his paper land on the table.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Both."

"This guy's knack for short answers had my senses on full alert. Does everyone from Miami behave with such evasiveness I wondered? My thoughts roamed toward Ranger's sometimes wooly answers.

I turned to walk away when I heard Zambrano say tightly, "You never answered Sloan's question regarding the matter which brings you to this humble establishment." My senses continued to waiver on being vigilant around this guy or maybe it was my detective intuitiveness on overdrive. I've already made a mental note to myself to make some inquiries regarding this character.

"Murder down at Kooistra Pier," Bell stated.

"I heard it was grisly," said Zambrano.

"Something to do with drugs I heard," Sloan added.

Giving nothing away I said, "Much more complicated than that."

Sloan looked from Bell to Morelli skeptically.

I walked back to the bar, pointing at Sloan and said, "I shit you not."

"How so?" Zambrano asked.

"Not at liberty to say."

"The word on the street is a couple Australian's were involved," Zambrano said questionably.

The signals of warning this guy was exuding had me troubled with a prevalent feeling he knew more than he was telling. Was this a poor attempt at discovering TPD's knowledge of the murders?

"Could be," I said matter of fact. I wasn't about to tip my hand at inside information concerning this investigation to an outsider; especially to someone with Australian national ties.

"I bet those guys were interested in some form of illegal smuggling," added Sloan.

"You'd bet wrong!" Everyone involved knows there jobs are on the line so a tight lid has been issued and nothing is to be leaked to the Press without acknowldegement from the Brass.

"Probably why the article in The Times of Trenton isn't on the front page, below the masthead," Zambrano stated sturdily.

I didn't confirm or deny as I wasn't afforded the opportunity to read the paper this evening because of the demand the Giovanni and triple murder has placed upon me.

Furthermore if any details are leaked someone's ass in on the line," I said with conviction as I turned away from Sloan.

Bell asked, "What can you tell me about the three guys being here?" He handed Sloan their pictures.

"Sorry Bell I wasn't working. If you return tomorrow you should talk to Bill Flower's he took over at 6 last night."

Bell nodded and added, "I'll meet Flower's tomorrow. If you hear anything I expect a call."

Sloan gave Bell an acknowledging nod.

Bell has always been difficult when it came to appreciating the citizen's cooperation in Trenton.

Sloan moved away to the other end of the bar and began barking orders to the two bar-backs that entered through the side door.

Bell motioned to me to take a table near the window.

As luck would have it we weren't about to further the investigation on the murder's we've dubbed 'numeral homicide' until Bell spoke with Flowers.

I sat across from Bell. "Okay Bell, what's so important you couldn't tell me over the phone concerning today's gruesome crime?"

Tom Bell threw a couple folders at me and said, "I spoke with the ME and she says our two cases are definitely connected."

"How so?" I asked while opening the two identical folders.

"Take a look at the pictures of all three victims paying close attention to their chests."

I slowly moved from one glossy picture to the other then reversing the order. Not believing what I saw. I looked up at Bell with a grimace in recognition of this new development. "Holy Shit!"

**Stephanie's POV**

I told Morelli I was doing surveillance but when I saw Marco exit his building I decided to follow him on foot and with a fair amount of luck maybe I could apprehend him so I made sure my stun gun was charged and I had my cuffs. He seemed harmless; which I hoped would be the right conclusion. It wasn't.

Marco Jumped from his crouched position beside the rolling dumpster as I approached and said, "Plum I have no intention of going back to jail." He grabbed me before I could react and tossed me into the dumpster with the trash like a sack of rotten potatoes. Needless to say his capture was a bust!

After rolling around in God only knew what in that dumpster Marco felt obliged to throw me in all I sought after was a shower. I needed to wash away all the grunge I could only speculate was all over me and my clothes. This being my last pair of clean jeans meant laundry needed to be done or a trip to the mall to increase my wardrobe.

I stepped into the elevator with the usual button-pushing operator, Mrs. Bestler.

"There's a nice fella on the 2nd floor and woman's dresses on 3rd Dearie," she said.

The more I hung out with the people in my building the more I was convinced it's time to relocate to a building with people more my own age. But the rent is manageable in my budget. Who am I kidding I don't have a budget, jeez.

As I stepped out of the elevator my senses were on alert. I thought of Morelli as he said he'd see me later, but the feeling was off and the hairs on the back of my neck were tingling.

I didn't recall noticing any unfamiliar vehicles as I angled out of my Rav4.

I stopped at the door to my apartment, listened and heard nothing so I entered calling out "Morelli".

"Kitchen."

My heart almost stopped beating as the voice I heard wasn't the one I was expecting.

Tossing my bag on the couch I stopped at the door way to the kitchen not trusting myself in close proximity of Ranger.

My eyes did a double take as he was wearing blue jeans, a silver button down shirt with a silk grey, red and white tie with black shiny boots. Ranger didn't do jeans. He did clothes that consisted of black. "Aren't you out of uniform?" I said with sarcasm.

"Babe, times do call for altering one's attire."

"The wardrobe in your closet doesn't give way to variation Ranger." Remembering all the years I've known Ranger and he had always donned _black._

Ranger rolled his eyes and said, "Babe."

"Ranger what are you doing here?" I was hesitant to advance any further as my stomach became twisted. I didn't want Joe to find him in my apartment yet I needed to know why he was here. I was still feeling residual bliss from my night with Joe and I totally new Ranger's presence would cause difficulties if Morelli was to appear.

I called Ranger a few times in the past week he never returned my calls so I assumed he was still in the wind.

Ranger's appearance allowed the return of my culpability toward Morelli. I should never have consented to the stupid proposition with Ranger in exchange for his help but too late, I did. AND now I have to live with the consequences of my foolhardiness as there's no undoing what's been done.

Despite the guilt eating at me I'm not conditioned to battle my body's portrayal with the attraction firing up toward Ranger's hard body I'm too weak to wrestle with the blaze he stirs in me. Besides I had long since swayed myself into accepting the point of view I did nothing wrong. Yeah, that's it there's nothing to feel at fault about. Yeah right, whom am I kidding? The jury's still out on that one.

I know in some strange way having two gorgeous men desiring me was alluring and adding to my twisted behavior. Ranger's appearance only served as a reminder that Morelli won't avoid dealing with Ranger and my association too much longer.

Stepping in front me Ranger said, "A distraction job that needs a female touch."

"You could have called to ask me," I said nervously with Ranger in such close proximity. I should have pulled myself away to avoid breathing in his exciting scent but I was unable to take a single step in the other direction.

He pulled me in and kissed me and my body responded as if it was in charge. Pulling back he said, "You weren't at the Bond's Office. I was concerned."

"I wasn't at the Office because I was doing surveillance as I have rent to pay," I stated as I placed my hands on his chest and pushed myself back from him.

"I told you I could keep you employed."

I appreciate the offer but no." Ranger would only add more owed to him. I'm still wavering over what he meant about nothing owed for what we do for one another. I'm also not up to asking for complete clarification so I continue to believe there lays an undertone of continued sexual favors as payment. I no longer want to dabble in a Ranger tab!

Taking a step closer Ranger pulled spaghetti from my hair and stared at my chocolate covered sweater he said, "Surveillance in a dumpster? How did that work out for you?"

"Billy Marco. Don't start Ranger. I want a shower and food." I didn't bother asking how Ranger knew it was a dumpster as he's aware of almost every step I take. I just hope there's no camera's in my bathroom or bedroom. The intrusiveness of security in my shower would piss me off so I took the angle Ranger knew where to draw the line.

"Need help in the shower?" Ranger asked as he slid his arm around my waist to pull me closer into him while wrapping his finger around one of my curls. This confirmed my suspicious of no video survelliance.

"No." My body was exploding inside with wanting Ranger to join me in the shower, but I refuse to allow his dominance to engage me in any compromising position I'll have to explain to myself. Ranger once told me he could make me forget Morelli, good luck with that. I've agonized over indentifying a line of attack for Morelli-nilation over the years and I've finally concluded Morelli will NEVER be absent from my life.

"Marco can be dangerous."

"According to you and Morelli they're all dangerous at least to me." They just don't offer enough credit. I've brought it my share of FTA's without either one of them interfering or assisting.

"You have a natural nature for disaster."

"Gee Thanx. I'm fine."

"Babe, safety."

I was becoming antsy but tried not to show the affect Ranger was having on me. "When is the distraction job?" I asked in effort to ward off my body from his advances as well as to wrap this meeting up quickly. I'm struggling with the physical attraction I feel toward him.

"Tomorrow night, 7:30".

"Where?"

"I should have a line on it later tonight".

"What type of wardrobe do you expect me to wear?"

"Babe." That single word seems to be the answer for ALL from Ranger.

"I think I have the perfect granny dress," I said sarcastically.

"The usual attire."

"Okay. I'll wear the slinkiest and most seductive outfit in my closet."

"Babe."

That was the last word he spoke and he was gone."Doesn't anyone say good-bye anymore?" I asked to no one in particular.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair twice. After towel drying my hair I applied leave in conditioner then pulled one of Joe's TPD t-shirts on with a pair of red and white boxers.

Entering the living room I approached the entertainment center. Tossed a movie into the DVD player then sat on the couch with my legs tucked under me.

**Ranger's POV**

I was annoyed when Stephanie walked in calling me Morelli. I know she could smell my Bulgari shower gel, after all she knows the scent quite well. Recapturing my stoic demeanor I didn't allow her to see my irritation.

Numerous times I have told Stephanie I don't do relationships but my views since she has entered my life have slowly dwindled down; the truth is I'd like to sway her away from Morelli during one of their on-again, off-again modes. I'd make it permanently off. I can easily persuade her back into my bed.

Peering out her kitchen window I observed Morelli's SUV pulling into a parking space. I asked myself on occasion what Stephanie see's in that idiot. Why the hell is he just sitting there in his truck?

I pulled Stephanie in for a kiss I wanted another but sensing a change in her body response I backed off as not to agitate her further. I can handle her anger as it's an emotion I know all too well. I'll whisk her tomorrow night after the extraction to my place at RangeMan.

Using the stairs I made record time to my truck avoiding Morelli as I wasn't up for a pissing contest with him.

**Joe's POV**

I sat outside her apartment for 15 minutes after Ranger's truck raced out of the parking lot.

"Shit!" I wondered what he was doing here. Finally calming myself I grabbed the Pino's bag with the Corona's off the passenger seat angled out of my SUV and hustled up to the lobby door. As I headed toward the elevator the doors opened; Mrs. Bestler smiled and said, "Hello Detective Morelli."

"Hi Mrs. Bestler. Second floor please." She nodded toward me while I stepped into the elevator, doors closing behind me.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ghostbusters introduction had just finished when I heard Joe's key in the door and got up off the new couch he had surprised me with when my old couch was contaminated with death cooties by Steven Soder's dead body being placed upon it for me to find. Ranger's constant entry into my apartment remains a mystery to me.

"You alone?" Joe asked as he looked around.

"Does Rex count?"I sensed something adrift but wasn't sure what Joe was hinting at so taking his lead I attempted a smart-alecky question to lighten his mood.

He smiled and said, "Yes Rex counts. Have you eaten?" He outstretched a Pino's bag and beer.

"No, not since Lula and I went to Cluck in the Bucket at lunch time." I could smell the subs the moment the door opened. He knew me well enough to grab food and my favorite at that.

I took the beers from Joe as he placed the subs on the coffee table. He tossed his black leather jacket onto the back of the couch as he headed for the kitchen. He returned with paper plates and napkins.

The smell of the subs reminded me how hungry I truly was and how eating take-out with Joe came so easily. Sometimes this level of comfort scares the hell out of me but that's probably my self-doubt more then it's Joe's actual presence, probably.

I threw a couple pillows on the floor and plopped down on one with the expectation Joe would position himself on the other. Joe chose to sit on the couch. I shrugged and didn't give his change a second thought as my stomach growled so I decided eating was priority.

**Joe's POV**

I could hardly eat I was so tense from the thoughts of her and Ranger. I wasn't about to delay any longer especially after encountering his truck here.

Stephanie took a bite of her meatball sub as she watched me closely with questioning eyes.

I asked her finally, "What was Ranger doing here?" I treaded lightly leaving any trace of accusation absent from my voice realizing the substantial risk I'd take if Stephanie felt pressured, she close off from me.

"He has a distraction job he needs a female to assist him with. I didn't think Tank would look as sexy in my black mini-skirt."

A short laugh escaped my lips.

"I waited until I saw his truck pull away from the parking lot before coming up." Quickly Stephanie's body stiffened and her eyes diverted mine. I could sense a change immediately.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

The moment of truth had arrived and I was rattled by the seriousiness of Joes eyes but knew by the sound of his voice he wasn't about to be put off any longer.

**Joe's POV**

"No more avoidance we're discussing you and Ranger."


End file.
